


and they were rommates

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend's Guidance, Bottom Theo Raeken, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Liam-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punches That Feel Like Kisses, Roommates, Safe Sane and Consensual, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Every time Liam brings someone to bed with him, is the same fucking story.Every.Fucking.Time.He swears to fucking god.





	and they were rommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> Prompt: "We're roommates and I pretend to be your spouse to scare off your one night stands" AU
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, the title of the fic is because that's my vine to go in life.  
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Unbeta'd, probably really messy.  
> I did my best. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Alicia,** this is my gift to you.
> 
> For the unnecessary drama.  
> For the unnecessary angst.  
> For the unnecessary extra Tiff can be.  
> Also because you feed my libido pretty regularly with your magnificent work and I pretty much appreciate it.
> 
> Basically, because I want you happy.  
> And because you deserve it.
> 
> It's my first explicit smut ever and I still don't know how I managed to write it.  
> So if I suck at it, that's pretty much the reason why.  
> I also can't believe how you do it either.  
> I seriously respect your work even more now after this wild ride, just so y'know.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

 

 

Every time Liam brings someone to bed with him, is the same fucking story.

Every.

Fucking.

Time.

He swears to fucking god.

"Little wolf, I didn't hear you co---," soft steps come to a halt at the door of his bedroom being yanked open. Theo has a memorized script somewhere, Liam is sure of it. There might be small changes, variations of what to say or do to keep it entertaining, but this? The dramatic entrance? That's a classic. "LIAM! ARE YOU _KIDDING ME_ RIGHT NOW?"

The bed shakes when the guy he was just undressing startles and jabs at Liam's ribs with an elbow in his haste to put as much space between them as possible. Liam wheezes and rubs at the abused area.

"AM I NOT ENOUGH TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

He squints at Theo, who's now standing at the side of the bed. His face contorted in pain and regret and something vulnerable flicking in his eyes and-- are those tears? Those are fucking tears. Liam can't believe it. "Are you kidding me right now, Theo? Again?" The guy at his side on the bed gasps loudly and Liam feels outraged.

Theo's lower lip wobbles, some tears falling running down his face. He looks like a child who lost his puppy and it's terribly heartbreaking. What an asshole. Liam covers his face with both hands and groans into them, frustrated. One night, that's all he wants. One night when he can fuck or get fucked, nothing else. Is that really too much to ask for?

"Liam, who's this?," the guy at his side stares from Theo to Liam and back again at Theo. Surprise is written all over his face and it would be pretty funny is this wasn't for the fact that he could be doing other very interesting things with that face. But instead he's being part of one of his mom's soap operas.

"WHO AM I? I'M _HIS SPOUSE_ , WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

There's no time for Liam do anything besides gape at Theo. It’s the same lie as always, but it doesn’t fail to shock him. The bed shakes again, taking his attention back to his night stand. It should be pretty impressing the way the guy just takes all his clothes and scrambles out of his room completely naked at an alarming speed, getting out of the apartment before Liam can even try to explain this whole thing. But it’s not. Theo sniggers and Liam looks back at him, surprise dangerously turning into anger.

"I can't fucking believe you!"

Theo breaks into a fit of laughter that makes Liam's resolution to kill him waver for a second, just a short one, while he admires the unusual view. Then he's throwing pillows and pretty much everything that he can get his hands into to Theo, who avoids most of them. Liam’s proud of the pillow that hit Theo fully in the face. But when the alarm clock smashes into the wall, Liam's blood boils a little bit more. He gets up from the bed and stalks towards Theo, hands in white knuckled fists.

"Why can't you just let me have one night!," he pushes Theo, frustrated, but the laugh just gets louder and it feels like throwing gasoline over a fire. "One night! That's all I ask for!," he pushes again, making Theo stumble backwards and almost fall, but he doesn't stop laughing and Liam can feel the thin grasp of sanity slipping away. "What's so funny, you asshole?"

Theo throws his head backwards, the long and clean column of his neck trembling with chuckles. Liam gets his hands into fists again and thinks about the last time he wanted to punch Theo so badly. Probably this morning. Why he didn’t do it then, that’s a mystery. He clenches his jaw, feeling the anger swell inside him even more.

Before he knows it, he’s punching Theo with his whole strength. The older boy groans, clutching his nose that’s dripping blood all over the floor. Liam looks at his own fist, smeared with red, then at Theo. He shrugs, smugly, before going out of the room.

 

*

 

“Theo isn’t letting me have sex”

Probably that isn’t exactly the best line to pick up a phone call, but he’s so pissed. And so horny. Mostly pissed. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t felt like this way since a long time, probably before he was going out with Hayden. It’s frustrating. Memories of a really awkward adolescence assault him and he feels older for his barely twenty something years.

Mason is stunned into silence and Liam squirms in his place, idly kicking the ground under him, waiting for his best friend to finally talk. Which never does. Liam huff and locks his eyes with his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I’m not at the apartment now,” he grumbles offering a further explanation, “I got pissed, punched him and left.”

“Liam,” Mason says slowly and waits a bit until he’s sure he has the boy’s attention, “am I in the middle of some strange kink development?”

“What.”

“Look, I’m not kinshaming nor anything, but I’d like to not be part of this,” there’s a small pause that Liam recognizes as Mase gesturing with his hands at thin air, “whatever you’re doing together”

Liam sputters and Mason huffs a laugh. He needs new friends, that’s for sure. “He just--- He keeps scaring the people I bring over. I can’t--”

“Have you asked him why?” He keeps quiet and Mason hums knowingly, as if that’s enough of an answer. It maybe is. He has this ever-knowing thing nailed by now. “Well, you should talk to him.” A small pause that grants into Liam’s nerves. “About everything.”

Liam knows what everything entitles.

Starting for how hard he have been pining on his roommate and finishing on how he keep trying to bang guys that are far too alike Theo in some way but never quite enough to soothe the stupid ache in his chest.

“He’s being a little shit, what is there to talk about?,” Liam grumbles, but Mason already hanged up on him and he’s left watching at his phone stunned.

Yeah.

He definitely needs new friends.

 

*

 

He doesn’t talk or think about it.

Mostly because he knows Theo is just being an asshole, as usual. There’s also the thing that he completely refuses to accept that Mason is right most if not all the time, so he intends to prove it by doing the exact opposite thing.

He doesn’t bring anyone home for a while either, just to see if Theo finds any other way to piss him off and he can kill two birds with one shot. The fucker doesn’t.

Liam refuses to think about that too.

 

*

 

After a month, he craves.

There’s so much he can do to stop himself, which is nothing. But on his defense, he’s still sort of a teenager. Sort of. His libido is still of one, at least.

He grunts in between the heated kiss when his back hits the door of his room, closing it with a slam, and maybe he should be a little bit more worried about the noise but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind for later. Very later, if he’s lucky enough. For a couple of seconds it’s a frenzy of limbs and clothes falling around the room, until Liam finds himself mostly naked over a hot guy with green eyes and a wolfish smile that makes him shiver.

Liam kisses again with too much force, too demanding. His right hand traces a path from the guy’s neck to his abs, a slow drag of his fingertips mapping the hard muscles, until he gets to the hem of  the boxer briefs and the guy pants against his lips, silently asking for more. And he should be doing more but he finds himself frozen in place, pulling away from the kiss with a groan.

This is the moment he dreads and hates with his whole soul. The moment that makes him wonder why does he even try and why hasn’t he learned to lock his door yet. He looks back at the entrance of his room, ready to yell at Theo--

Just to find no one.

He sits on his heels, still looking dazedly at the door feeling equal parts confused and angry. The best reaction would probably feel delighted at this new development. But there’s this thing now with his erection deciding that it isn’t needed anymore and disappearing in its better impersonation of how a Pavlovian reaction works.

He turns back to the guy on his bed, who just looks at him as if he was completely and utterly out of his mind. And he most probably is. Liam grimaces at the words that are about to leave his mouth.

“I think you should leave.”

What even is his life.

 

*

 

“Where were you last night?”

Liam’s hovering at the kitchen door, leaning his weight from one feet to the other, while Theo finishes the utterly disgusting soggy cereal he eats for breakfast while standing closely at one side of the kitchen sink because _it saves time, Liam_. As usual in the weirdo’s routine. Theo looks back at him, his brow creasing slightly.

“What do you mean where I was?,” he says while turning to the sink and starts washing the bowl he just finished using, “I was in my room, why?”. The tap water falling makes a white noise that fills the silence and makes this whole interaction feel way more awkward that it’s supposed to be.

“You didn’t stop me last night,” it’s supposed to be an affirmation but it sounds more like a question, and Liam scowls at himself because of how much it sounds like a little kid about to throw a tantrum.

Theo stops the water and turns slowly to look at him, face trying to convey a handful of things that go from ' _Is this some sort of code I’m not getting_ ’ to ‘ _I’m pretty sure you didn’t fall but your parents rather threw you against the floor head first_ ’. Liam feels completely offended at all of them.

“I’m... sorry?,” Theo asks, tipping his head to a side and squinting at the shorter boy as if he’s trying to figure out if that is the right response.

It’s not.

Liam doesn’t know which is it either, but before he gets called out on it, he huffs and leaves the scene.

 

*

 

"I can’t have sex”

There’s silence for a couple of seconds. Awkward long seconds that make Liam think that maybe the call didn’t get through. But then Mason groans as if talking to him was a excerting task and he can’t find it anything besides rude.

“I think we really should put some rules about what we can and can’t share.”

Liam sighs, long and suffering, closing his eyes. He’s tired, constantly in edge because he’s not getting what’s happening and Theo might be the biggest asshole out there. Or not, who knows. And that’s definitely the problem here.

Liam sprawls on his bed, puts his phone on speaker settling it on his chest and just does what he does best.

He rants.

“Theo’s doing it again.”

“Dude, I thought it was clear that I didn’t want--”

“No, you don’t get it! First he stopping me all the time! And now he’s not!”

The line falls silent again, but before he can reach and check his phone, Mason sighs completely defeated. “I think I’m still not getting it, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know! I keep thinking he’s going to come interrupt me and I just--,” Liam makes a strangled sound between a choke and a grunt of frustration that most likely sounds like he’s dying.

And he is, even if internet says you can’t die from blue balls and drama.

“Are you really angry because Theo isn’t stopping you from having sex? That’s literally what you wanted last time, remember?”

“Yeah, I-- it’s just-- something is off,” Liam grumbles.

“Yes, you. You are off.” Liam’s ready to reply that not, he’s not, thank you very much. He just knows there’s something going on. But Mason shushes him before he can ever articulate any sound. “No, I’m serious. Stop this nonsense before it goes out of control. I’m not Miyaging your ass out of it.”

“I’ll not need you to do it either,” he huffs.

Mason snorts, outright _snorts_ , and Liam frowns at the audacity of his best friend to find this funny at all. “Are you sure about that?”

This time, Liam’s the one who hangs up.

 

*

 

Liam decides he needs to try again.

It’s been a couple of days since he called Mason, so whatever happened before should be out of his system, right?

It’s not.

He groans, letting his head hit the door his last nightstand just crossed, leaving for good after it was pretty obvious that Liam would not be able to get his own dick to cooperate. He cranes his neck enough to glare at the flaccid bulge on his underwear, feeling betrayed. But he can blame himself, since it’s not really his fault.

He can blame Theo instead.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Liam’s sprinting through the hallway and storming inside Theo’s room, opening the door with a slam. He glares at his target, that looks back at him completely startled from his place in the bed at the sight of an almost really naked and fuming midget.

“You fucker!”

“Liam--”

“This is all your fault!”

“What the--”

Liam quickly walks to the closet, grabbing whichever piece of clothing falls into his hands, balling and throwing it at Theo, “You fucking did this!” Theo flails around trying to stop the clothes hitting him and maybe in other circumstance it would be pretty funny, if anger wasn’t eating Liam inside. “I can’t keep my fucking dick up because I’m waiting for you to appear out of nowhere and ruin it!” A shoe hits Theo square in the face, making him grunt in pain. And _that’s_ what he wants. He wants Theo to suffer back. Liam turns around, searching for the other shoe, when he’s being tackled into the floor with a yelp.

“Get off!,” he slaps at Theo, trying to shove him away and reach the other shoe to hit him with it, “Stop it!”

Theo’s having none of it, slapping Liam’s hands away with the same intensity. “You stop it! You are like a fucking child!”

“Serves you right for ruining my fucking life!” One of Liam’s hands get to finally slap Theo across the face, and the boy preens as if it was the best fucking accomplishment of his life. “HA!”

“I can’t believe I fucking fell for a dumbass like you!”

The shock of the statement is too big for Liam to react properly, besides having his face completely welcoming the punch Theo sends his way. He groans, cradling his nose to see if there’s any blood, before turning to see the other boy sulking in the floor. Liam frowns and throws a kick at him that doesn’t even hit the goal.

“That fucking hurt, you asshole.”

“Yeah, well, you deserve it.”

Liam sits, his gaze fixated on the other boy that seems resolved to avoid looking back at him. The confession slowly dawning on Liam, who opens and closes his mouth in a way that most likely makes him look like a goldfish. And yeah, okay, now Liam wants Theo to look at him, to open that mouth of his and explain because this feels awfully like that one time his mother decided to make a surprise party for him and instead he cried because everyone was being secretive and he was the last to know.

He swallows, ready to say anything that would break the awkward silence that engulfed the room and sent Theo into a catatonic state of gloom.

“So you scared my night stands away because you like me?”

That seems to do the trick. Theo looks back at Liam fierce enough to shortly make him fear for his life. “No Liam, I did it because the stars aligned perfectly and I wanted to change the sheets on your bed while you were on it. Of course I did it because of that, are you kidding me?”

“I thought you were just being an asshole”

Theo looks at him with a pinched expression on his face, as if it physically hurt him. “Wow.”

There’s silence again, but this time it doesn’t feel awkward even if Theo’s back to ignoring the whole section of the room where the shorter boy is sitting and Liam is back to shamelessly look at his roomate.

Not for the first time, noticing how pretty Theo is. From the way his jaw sets when he’s angry to the way his mouth turns upward slightly every time Liam says a stupid pun. Or something stupid in general. The soft pleased smile that he does when he thinks no one is looking and that does _things_ to Liam’s insides. The whirlwind of shades of greens on Theo’s eyes that makes him want to run in the middle of the woods or the way Theo’s pink lips asked to be kissed until there was no more air on their lungs. That stupid mole on his cheek that Liam wants to kiss, lick and bite.

Liam makes a strangled noise that can only compel _‘how dare he be so gorgeous near me’_ and it makes Theo looks back at him with owlish eyes as if they just shared the biggest secret on earth by telepathy. There’s so much hope on those green eyes that Liam wants to wrap his arms around his roommate and kiss the worry lines of his face away and--

“I love you too,” Liam blurts out, “Even if you made my dick stop functioning.”

And maybe this was what Mason meant.

He can feel the flush creep up to his hairline and down his neck.

Theo just laughs, before crashing their mouths together in the so much awaited kiss.

 

*

 

“Is this okay?”

“ _Liam_ ,” Theo grunts, squeezing his eyes shut, “If you keep asking me that, I’ll kick your face”

Liam huffs a laugh against Theo’s skin, biting down on the tender meat of his ass just to get a shameless moan in return. The squelching sound of his now three fingers slowly dragging in and out of Theo’s rim and the way the older boy’s slightly parted tights quiver in pleasure, ass up in the air willingly taking everything Liam wants to give him, draws him into a hypnotic trance.

He dives his face in, licking at the stretching skin swallowing his digits, slowing the pace of their thrusts. The taste of lube against his tongue isn’t appealing but underneath it’s the one that’s purely Theo’s and it sparks something feral inside of him, something that asks to flavour the other boy in as many ways as possible. Theo whines and pushes his hips up, attempting to get more, to feel more, but Liam slaps across his ass cheek strong enough to make his own hand sting. Theo shivers and falls face first against the mattress when his arms give up, panting loudly

Liam’s free hand roam from Theo’s now red ass globe to his lower back, blunt nails raking across the skin leaving a trail of red lines, and then back down to his tight, slipping to the inner side of it and up to Theo’s sack, stopping over his cock. The older boy gasps at the tender drag of rugged fingertips going up his shaft to the vicious weeping red tip, thumb pressing against his slit collecting enough precome to coat itself before rubbing at the heated skin. Theo groans, his hands fisting tightly on the sheets, and Liam preens on the fact that he is the one making the other boy disarm himself for Liam’s pleasure.

“Liam, fuck, _please_ –”

That simple word, the fact that Theo’s not beyond begging, disarms Liam instead.

He pulls apart and reaches for the lube, thrown at one side of the bed after covering Liam’s fingers, to squirt a generous amount over his hand. A hiss breaks from his lips at the cold liquid against his heated skin before stroking himself languidly to warm it over the condom. He lines himself behind Theo, his free thumb pressing its pad over the gaping entrance.

He takes a moment to glance at the other boy and feel the air be punched out of his lungs. Theo’s face is flushed with exertion, the blush creeping down his neck towards his chest. Lips swollen by demanding kissed and then worsen by blunt teeth trying and failing to catch the sounds falling out of him. Theo’s eyes are clouded with pure lust, fixed right at him, and Liam wonders how is it possible that he hadn’t fallen earlier to temptation.

His thumb abandons his spot over Theo’s entrance and the older male sobs, hips doing tentative little thrusts at the air.

“Are you ready?”

“Liam,” it’s a warning but Theo’s voice wavers and it makes Liam snort softly, earning a kick on his tight.

“You sure are feisty for some who’s going to get fucked”

“Well, if someone actually decided to _fuuuuck_ –,” Theo groans, the words punched out of his body by Liam getting his whole cock inside in one thrust. He bites down his own hand in a futile attempt to stop the noises that pour out of him; Liam slowly pulling away until the head of his cock is barely in, just to slam back inside.

“Oh, fuck,” Liam watching mesmerized at how the tight skin of Theo's rim swallows him whole greedily, constricting around him each time he pulls back enough, as if trying to engulf him once more.

Theo’s brows tips in a frown that’s too far from his usual one of disgust or anger, his whole face scrunching in pleasure as if this is something he have been wanting and waiting for too long. A wrecked sob break through his lips before he licks them, as if erasing any trace of the previous noise. Theo’s hips squirms under his to find a better angle, to search for that point that would make him lose all battle and break apart easily. Liam throws his head backwards in a loud groan that’s almost too animalistic, too detached from human reasoning and too faithful to the burning lust inde of him

When Theo finally finds it, Liam looks dazed at how the older man’s mouth falls open, his hands twisting their grip on the sheets until they get pulled off at the same time a full body shiver assaults Theo. Liam finds his resolution into hitting that same spot time after time after time, until sobs blend with moans and then into pleas with his name in them.

“Liam, please, please, oh fuuuuck, pleaaase--,” one of Theo’s hands shoots backwards grabbing Liam’s ass, fingertips sinking into the muscle, pushing the younger boy flush, begging for more.

Drops of sweat fall from the ripped muscles of Theo's back and he wants to taste it, lick them clean, so he does. Theo writhes under him, pushing backwards into Liam's cock, meeting each new thrust halfway and keening at the way it hits just right inside of him.

Liam lets his head fall between Theo’s shoulder blades, hands tightly gripping at the older male’s waist. He can feel his heart trying to break away from his rib cage, he’s sure Theo can feel it too. The room is almost silent, filled with just the sound of skin hitting skin, with groans and moans, with their breathings mingled together. There are no promises, because they don’t need them - feels too early, feels too late.

“I’m-- fuck, I’m not gonna last,” his tights start quivering too, matching Theo’s ones, his rhythm getting messier, sloppy.

Skin burning under his fingertips as his hand drags itself from the older boy’s waist to his leaking cock once more. Theo’s head is pressed against the mattress, hair disheveled from gripping between kisses and glances between thrusts, one hand wantonly stroking his erection while the other pulls Liam against his body.

The younger boy tears away Theo’s hand from his shaft, making him whine. “No, no, Liam, fuck, please, please". Theo’s back arching even more, making Liam sink further, bodies closer than what he thought was possible. His hand replaces the older male’s one, earning guttural moan in exchange that lights up every nerve in his body and drives him closer to climax.

He strokes Theo’s cock at the same pace their hips hit together, demanding, desperate for reaching that piece of carnal heaven. So close, so damn close. “Yes, yes, fuuuuck, Liam, fuck”. Theo bites his lower lip, trying to stop the scream of pleasure at Liam nailing once again his prostate, thick white ropes of cum spraying between Liam’s fingers and hitting Theo’s chest and chin. The older man smiling, the image of debauchery and bliss into one. Liam’s not far behind; Theo clenches around his shaft, ripping his orgasm out of him, head crooked to a side and mouth slack in a silent scream.

Liam collapses over Theo with a grunt, trying to catch his breath back. The pent up energy from both being angry and having blue balls for months finally catching up with him. He rubs his face over Theo’s back, trying to take his hair away without using his hands, but it seem to tickle Theo, cause he mumbles what Liam’s sure means ‘get off, you asshole’ while slapping and shoving him until the younger caves and pulls out of him slowly, taking the condom off and throwing it in the binder at the side of the bed.

When he collapses again, this time on the naked mattress, he’s greeted by Theo looking at him intently. Liam feels this weird pull inside of his body, the one that usually pushes you to do crazy things. Like fucking your roommate when you have both been secretly pining for each other. Or wanting to kiss him right after he slapped you out of his ass. So he wriggles closer, making Theo snort softly, and presses his lips carefully against the older boy for a couple of seconds before the other boy pulls apart and looks at him dead in the eye. Liam looks back, furrowing his brows in a silent question.

“Is your dick working fine now?”. Theo snorts again, this time more loudly and definitely more in a _‘I’m mocking your whole existence_ ’ kind of way.

Liam groans, pressing his still cum stained hand on Theo’s face in a failed attempt to shut him down, smearing it as much as possible just to shove him out of the bed in the most petty way he could manage. The snort growing into a full laugh, even after a pretty bad sounding fall.

“Fuck you, Raeken”

“I’ll take your word on that, Dunbar”

Liam can feels the blush take over his whole face before he throws a pillow at Theo, with all the strength he can mutter after what they just did.

Theo’s laugh fill the room and before he notices, Liam starts laughing too.

 

*

 

It’s the same fucking thing.

Every.

Fucking.

Time.

“Theo,” he huffs, pointedly looking at the older boy, “I don’t think you notice how hard you’re making it for me to not punch you”

“Aw, Baby Wolf,” and there is that smirk, the one that he totally loves and totally hates in equal parts because it disarms him completely, “always hard for me”.

He takes it back, he definitely only hates it.

“I take it back,” he growls, pushing and pulling at the older boy’s arms in a futile attempt to free himself, “I don’t like you anymore”.

Trying to disentangle himself from the other body seems to be a lost cause. Limbs wrapped together far too tightly and completely loose at the same time with the end result of Theo completely draped over him, nuzzling at the back of his head and letting out little puffs of warm breath against the sticky short hairs of Liam’s nape.

It would be completely and utterly romantic, out of one of those movies that Mason so much enjoy, if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s hot outside.

Far too hot.

Mordor levels of hot.

And he can’t seem to get out.

Frustration mixes with desperation at the sweat pooling all over his body in ways that are not sexy at all and that he needs to wash of right this instant. And maybe sleep under the shower, for good measure. He tries to slap Theo’s arms away from his waist and chest, failing completely once again.

The fucker laughs, brightly and melodic, and Liam can feel the vibrations on his back, pushing his heart into an staccato rhythm. A soft blush creeps up to his cheeks, in a completely thirteen year old high schooler fashion but it soon crashes down completely at the sticky chest dragging up and down against his shoulders, making him grimace.

“Lying isn’t nice, Dunbar,” Theo mumbles near his ear, warm and sultry, and Liam finds his will to punch the fucker even stronger. Maybe with his mouth. Over Theo’s mouth. Thoughts for later, when the AC’s on.

“You’re like a fucking touch starved octopuss,” he grumbles in defeat, pouting. The older boy snorts behind his ear and it feels like fire blowed up at him, making Liam groan.

“But you love me".

Theo grins widely against the curve of his neck and hugs Liam closer, as if that was even possible. The shorter boy is pretty sure that at this rate he’s either going to die of suffocation or melt into oblivion. Or maybe both. Against his better judgement, Liam settles back into Theo’s sweaty and far too hot arms and grumbles, accepting his fate as human pillow with a soft spot for this manipulative fucker.

Not that he really minds, after all. He feels rather pleased actually.

But Theo doesn’t need to know that yet.


End file.
